


Wayward Sisters

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: Wayward Sisters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley's novels, F/M, Genderswap (sort of), Writer Chuck Shurley, story based on background events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Two sisters live a life close to the legends of the Supernatural novels. The main differences besides the gender change is that their mother didn't become a hunter. One sister lives a life of disbelief and the other is looking for the father she lost at a young age. When faith brings both sisters into a war they were not prepared for.
Series: Wayward Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679338
Kudos: 1





	Wayward Sisters

1996  
Corbin, KY

The mother laid her daughter down to sleep. Her husband came up with a four year old who was more focused on getting out of his arms. 

“Daddy, let me down.” the four year old shouted.

“Dee. Please be quiet. I just got your little sister to sleep and I do not want to have her wake up again.” her mother said. Dee quieted down.

“Night Sammy.” she said before she was dragged off to her room. Dee counted the glow in the dark stickers. She heard the flapping of wings and sat up. She looked at the man. He had a sucker in his mouth and smiled at the four year old. 

“You are special. Why are you special?” He asked. She looked at him confused. She heard screaming and ran out of the room to figure out what was going on. She saw her mother handing her Sammy.

“Take Sammy outside right now, Dee.” she said as Dee held her sister close and hurried out of the house. She turned to see the window on fire. Her mother grabbed her and ran. There was an explosion. She never saw her step-father again.

~

2018  
Stanford University.

The house party was the last place Samantha imagined herself going to. Even with Jesse and Evan there she was reluctant to go. Samantha looked at the book she was reading and continued as people danced around the living room. Samantha was about to take a test she had been studying since forever as Evan says. She liked to be on top of things. A girl started cursing her ex-boyfriend, who was hooking up most likely with her best friend. Samantha was used to it though. What she was not used to was the boy watching her. He had been watching her for three hours now. She looked for Evan, but could not see him anywhere. She knew Jesse would think she was crazy or something. She looked around closing her book and noticed someone else, who was not normally there. The new girl, who just walked in was a little over five foot and held her body with respect. She had eyes that were piercing green. Her face was like a heart and her hair was a strawberry blonde. She was decently skinny and all the boys were staring at her. She had a sucker in her mouth and was walking right towards Samantha. Even the boy, who was watching her, turned to look at the new girl. Compared to Samantha the girl was probably prettier or so Samantha thought. Samantha was a normal girl. She had the same body and face frame as the new girl. The Difference was where the new girl had piercing eyes, Samantha had pale blue eyes and her hair unlike the other girl was in dark red waves unlike the blonde’s straight tameable hair. Samantha kept her hair in a ponytail unlike the blonde’s short hair. The new girl sat down by Samantha. Everyone else whispered about the new girl hanging around Samantha, but the new girl looked around the room to access the situation.

“Why are you here, Deana?” Samantha asked.

“Coming to check on my baby sister. How is the princess doing?” Deana asked. 

“Deana, Why are you here?” Samantha asked.

“Can I not just come and check on you as you read when you are at a party?” Deana asked.

“No, this is you. Whenever you are around trouble follows.” Samantha said, noticing Evan and Jesse heading her way. 

“Look whatever it is probably is not important and I have a big test tomorrow so how about we meet in two days times?” Samantha said. Deana looked at the two boys and nodded. Deana got up and left. Samantha waited for Evan and Jesse to join her. 

“Who was that, Samantha?” Evan asked as they both got up and walked out of the house with Jesse following.

“No one.” She said.

~

Two days later.  
Stanford University

Samantha was breathing again after the big test and her meeting with her professor told her she was passing all her class for the most part. Probably with flying colors. She sat at the diner so many times when Deana came to town. As a child Deana had cared for Sammy as much as her mother. Her mother ran a bar that Deana worked at throughout her life. Janet Campbell was a woman who worked hard for everything she had. Samantha knew that and so did her older sister. Janet was the one who encouraged her youngest to go to college. Unlike Deana who dropped out of high school and disappeared from time to time with some questionable money that Janet would get upset about. Deana had changed a lot since they were children. She claimed she had a job, but there was no proof. At about noon, Deana walked in and sat across from her sister. She was dressed in jeans that were tight as possible with holes in the knees and a black Metallica t-shirt with a red flannel that looked like she stole it from an ex-boyfriend. Her black combat boots looked newish as if they were cleaned recently. She wore a necklace that was one Samantha recognized. Deana had a smudge of oil on her face meaning her car must have broken down again. She had an old Mustang that she loved to fix up from time to time. Deana could have been a mechanic with how much she knew about cars and how many times she fixed not just her car, but both Janet’s truck and Samantha’s car. Deana sat down and looked at the menu though Samantha knew she would get a burger, fries, a soda, and pie. Her sister was very predictable that way. The waiter came over and Samantha ordered the club sandwich with water. Deana ordered as Samantha predicted her usual as the waiter walked to the kitchen.

“So why are you here?” Samantha asked.

“I need a favor.” Deana said.

“You need a favor?” Samantha asked.

“Look when we were young something happened with Dad and Mom would not talk about it so a few years ago, I went in search for answers.” Deana said. “I found out not just how he died, but why Mom trained us to fight and protect ourselves.”

“Because we are women in a world of terror?” Samantha said.

“No, because there is something out there. Something even you do not know to fight.” Deana said.

“Are you reading those lame Supernatural novels again? You have always believed in the supernatural, but when reality comes around you will not take it seriously.” Samantha said.

“Look all I need is for you to go out to a party tonight without the guys and see if you see your stalker. Lead him behind the house and I will do the rest.” Deana said. 

“You are kidding? Evan and Jesse would never allow it.” Samantha said.

“Samantha Campbell scared to disobey her boy toys? So which one is the boyfriend? You Jesse’s girl or Dean’s girl?” Deana asked.

“You watch too much tv. I am not dating my friends.” She said. “Look I will go. Where is the party?” She asked. Deana hands her a paper with an address.

“Do not bring Boy Toys.” Deana said. Like hell I will not, Samantha thought. “See you later, Sammi.” 

“It is Samantha, not Sammi.” Samantha said as her sister left. The camera outside caught something that Samantha would have not have caught. 

~

Later that day.  
Stanford University.

Samantha, Jesse, and Evan walked to the house. It was too quiet for a party. Samantha knocked on the door, but no one answered. She looked around when she heard a gunshot from inside. Jesse and Evan looked at each other confused. Some boy jumped through the windows as the door opened and someone pushed Samantha to the ground. The boy looked at Samantha confused.

“Umm…. this must be awkward.” he said looking at the other two boys.

“What the hell just happened?” Jesse asked as Samantha recognized the boy as not only the boy who jumped out the window, but also the boy, who was stalking her in Deana’s words.

“Umm… that was a shapeshifter who tried to kill my friend.” He said then seemed to realize something and ran back inside. The three of them ran in also. Tied to a chair was Deana, who was cut up pretty bad. The boy was helping her out of the rope, but she was not really awake.

“Well shall we fill this under the file of things that do not make sense.” Evan said.

“Is she okay?” Jesse said, helping him out.

“Yea, Dee is commonly getting herself in trouble.” the boy said.

“No one calls her Dee unless they know her. Who are you?” Samantha asked.

“Name is Cayden Wayne and I am her friend. Who are you? Also why are you here?” he asked.

“She told me there was a party and to help deal with some stalker guy.” I said.

“Stalker guy?” Jesse asked. “The shapeshifter was stalking you.”

“Are you really able to deal with all this Jesse? They claim that there are things called shapeshifters and you are just going to accept that?” Evan asked.

“I met an angel and a demon once. Really inspiring experience.” Jesse said.

“Both of you shut up.” a voice said. Deana lifted her head slowly. “Sammi? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“You told me to meet you here.” Samantha said.

“Damn shapeshifter. We gotta get it before it kills someone else.” Deana said as she tried to stand. She began to fall, but was caught by Cayden.

“Let’s take it one step at a time.” Cayden said.

“I am not some broken toy.” Deana said.

“I am sure you are not, but for the time being; maybe we should wait to go and kill the thing.” Cayden said.

“So you guys hunt down monsters?” Samantha asked. Cayden and Deana looked at Samantha, Jesse, and Evan just realizing they were actually there.

“I guess you could say that.” Deana said.

“Well one just attacked you so I hope you were hunting it and not socializing with it though according to angels, I could be a monster so you know it could go either way.” Jesse said.

“Do I even want to know?” Cayden asked.

“I never met the guy!” Deana proclaimed as if she was being judged. “Look let’s get out of her before the cops show up and try to stir problems.”

“Why would the cops be a problem?” Evan asked. Samantha looked at Deana and Cayden looking at each other worried about something.

“Let’s just say we have been chasing this thing for a while.” Cayden said. They all headed back to Samantha, Evan, and Jesse’s place. The apartment was small, but contained two rooms, one with two beds. Deana looked at the place, which was littered with photos of the trio at different places. There were pictures of family, none of Deana with Samantha and her mother. There was a jacket on the ground and books laying on the coffee table. Cayden laid Deana down on the couch who felt odd being in this place. The couch was old and obviously second handed. There was a small kitchen which looked barely used due to the trash being full of to-go boxes. 

“So how do we defeat this shapeshifter thing?” Evan asked.

“Silver.” Jesse and Cayden said at the same time. Deana looked at the photo of Samantha with their mother. She looked away as if the photo haunted her. 

“Everything alright?” Samantha asked.

“I’m fine. I just had a memory of a knife cutting my skin. I cannot believe I let the thing get the best of me.” Deana said. Samantha figured Deana was lying. She had a habit of touching her knuckles when she was lying.

“When you feel like talking then just tell me.” Samantha said looking at the photo of her and her mother. 

“Sammi, I know Mom and I have a disagreement, but I still care about you two.” Deana said.

“Mom knows, she is just worried.” Samantha said.

“She hates that I am a hunter. She never wanted that. She thinks Dad would be upset to see me like this. How would she know though? He is not even here.” Deana said. 

“Is this not about the time you say no chick flick moment?” Samantha joked.

“Of course. I am just having a rough week. My best friend Brien died this week and my other best friend is wanted for a murder he did not commit.” Deana informed Samantha. Cayden looked out the window as if something was following them. 

“So what is the shifter?” Samantha asked. 

“They can shift any to anyone. It is pretty interesting if it wasn’t so disgusting.” Cayden said as he looked into the room. “We have something that we need to talk about Dee.” Dee nodded and the two left the room. That left the other three. They stayed silent in shock. Cayden and Dee sat on the balcony where they decided they would be less likely to be overheard. 

“So that’s your half-sister, Samantha Campbell.” Cayden said.

“Yep.” Dee said.

“She knows your dad is a hunter and your mother used to be a hunter?” Cayden asked.

“Nope.” Dee said. Cayden watched as he saw another Dee walk past below them. The two looked at each other with a knowing look. They both went in to join the group. 

“We got a shifter coming which decided my face was prettier than everyone else.” Dee said.

“Your big head ever gets too much for you, Deana.” Cayden said. The rest of the group looked surprised at the two’s bickering. 

“Well we know who the shifter is here for then we just plan to take on this shifter without it knowing.” Dee said. “Sammi, I need you to hide in your room. Jesse and Evan will answer the door. Jesse seems to know more about this world so I figure he had some experience.” Samantha looked annoyed.

“So you are going to put me on the back burner cause I can’t supposedly protect myself.” Samantha said. Jesse looked at the others.

“I got her, you three hid in the room. I got some silver on me.” he said. Dee went to protest but the doorbell rang and Cayden grabbed her and dragged her to Samantha’s room. Evan went to his and Jesse’s room. They heard Jesse open the door.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hey I’m looking for my sister, Samantha Campbell. I’m Deana. Her sister.” the shifter said.

“I’m right here.” Samantha said. They heard the shifter come in. 

“You know it has been awhile since I have seen you.” she said. “We need to talk about you.” 

“About me?” Samantha said. 

“You know when we were younger, Mama used to call you the angel. What she doesn’t know about you is that you are no angel. I spent my whole life being the angelic one.” Fake Dee laughed. “Yet Mama thought you were the angel. The child who was evil in truth unlike me. I’m the angelic one. The chosen one.” Fake Deana seemed even more annoyed. Dee was held back by Cayden. Jesse came back with a silver knife hidden up his sleeve. 

“Your babbling.” Samantha said.

“Remember when we were kids and Daddy took us to the park and the old lady mistaked us for twins.” the fake Deana said. Samantha realized the fake smile as the other Deana got confused. Why would she say that? Jesse knew from late night talks that Deana and Samantha’s dad died when they were young. He pulled out the silver knife. She let out her hand and he touched it to her skin. Nothing happened. She held up her phone. It read: I trapped the shifter and was trying to find out where she hid something when Cayden came home. He doesn’t know that I lost something from the shifter. Jesse pointed to Samantha’s room. Deana and Samantha got on one side well Jesse got on the other. Cayden opened up and held a silver knife to the shifter. 

“So that whole private talk out there could have been figured out very quickly.” Cayden said.

“Let me go.” she screamed as Deana stabbed her. The shifter fell to the ground as Cayden looked at her.

“You owe me,” he said. She looked at Samantha.

“Sorry if my friends and I interrupted your day. I’m Deana Wayne and this is my paramour, Cayden Rivers.” Deana said to the two boys. Evan had just come out and looked at the mess. 

“Jesse Turner.” Jesse said.

“The demon spawn. I heard the stories.” Deana said. Evan looked at him.

“You're not even human?” Evan asked.

“Half-human.” Jesse said before turning back to Deana. “You're the child they talk about in the dead of night. You're his child.” 

“I know the tales.” Deana said. “I have to get on the road. You be careful.” She looked at Samantha. 

“You should leave.” Samantha said. Deana and Cayden left after they took care of the shifter. Jesse laid down.

“What do you think Deana meant by all the angel and demon stuff?” he asked.

“It was just a bunch of junk he said to confuse the shifter.” Evan said as he moved next to Samantha. She saw a glint of something in his pocket. She grabbed it while he wasn’t looking and held it to her side so Jesse could see it. He seemed to look at her then at Evan. 

“You don’t believe in angels and demons?” Jesse asked.

“Do you?” Evan asked.

“I believe there is one here.” Jesse said. Evan turned to him.

“You think one would come here.” he said. 

“I’ve been running from them my whole life.” Jesse said before he disappeared. Evan looked at her and smirked with black eyes. She moved away holding the knife she stole from him when Jesse came up behind him and stabbed him. His eyes turned bright before he fell. Jesse looked at her. “I think we need to go talk about this with your mom.” Jesse said. “How about a road trip?”


End file.
